Twilight Magic
by Saphirewitch
Summary: What if there are darker creatures out there than vampires? What will Edward and Bella do when they find a strange woman and discover a new world they didn't even know exists? Twilight/Harry Potter crossover. Rated M for possible future chapters.
1. Misery

DISCLAIMER: I am not Stephenie Meyer and I am not J.K. Rowling. All of their characters belong to them.

This idea has been stuck in my head for about a month now so I thought that I would try and put it into writing. I am not a professional author and this is the first time that I haven't written something for school, but for fun! I still want your opinion on it. Please leave a review to tell me what you think and if you want me to continue. Thanks a bunch!

We drove with the windows down allowing the sweet summer air to blow in our faces. It was unusually warm for Forks, but it was summer after all. Edward leaned over and grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together. I looked down at my lap, still in a daze of what was about to occur. Edward was silently playing with the ring on my hand and brought it up to his face and kissed each of my fingers silently. Then he looked up at me his eyes practically simmering with emotion. I felt my inhibitions release slightly as I gave him a warm smile. He defiantly knew how to make me feel more at ease. He looked back to the road. It had been a pretty interesting day and I still couldn't believe that I was about to tell my dad that I was about to get married. What would my mother say! I shivered at the thought. Wait, no, I was shivering from the temperature. I looked out the open window. The wind had picked up and it was suddenly icy cold. "_Crazy Forks", _I thought to myself, but still for a storm to come up this quickly was very peculiar, even for Forks. I looked up at the swirling black clouds overhead. I also noticed that the windshield and all of the windows in the truck was suddenly crystallizing in thick ice. I went to look back at Edward but to my surprise Edward was shaking as much as I was. What in the world was going on! Edward doesn't get cold! He's a vampire after all, the very idea was preposterous, but still he was shaking as if from cold. Suddenly the engine service light went off on the dashboard of the truck.

"Edward", I said cautiously.

"Dammit", Edward whispered "I knew this ancient thing would give out eventually."

Suddenly the truck gave a violent jerk. We pulled over just in time before it completely died. Edward got out in a flash and opened my door for me. I hopped out and surveyed my surroundings. We were still a ways from Charlie's house. There was now a thick fog that seemed to be coming from the bowels of the forest that always surrounds this wet deserted little town.

"Come on, we'll have to go on foot." Edward said and held out his hand for me.

I was a bit hesitant to this kind of travel. I also didn't want to risk motion sickness because I already didn't feel too well.

"Bella come on," He said more forcefully "I don't have a good feeling about this place."

All I could do is slightly shake my head up and down. The force of his amber eyes pushing me into submission. Just when he had secured me on his back I heard one of the most terrifying sounds in my life. It was screaming, not just any screaming but this was bloodcurdling. It seemed to be coming from somewhere nearby in the forest.

"Edward," I exclaimed shocked.

"Bella we need to move! Now! Hold on!"

"No, Edward!"

"Bella we need to go!" He pleaded.

"Edward someone's in trouble we need to help!"

"Bella, your safety comes first!" He argued.

Before I could argue he had thrown us into the forest at full speed only we were not headed towards my house any more but to his own. Something was happening. Suddenly I began to feel worse and worse. I was beginning to feel like I had when Edward had left me. The hole was reappearing in my chest ripping at my insides. I couldn't help it I cried out in pain. Edward was slowing down he seemed to be struggling. We stopped and he seemed to be wracked in agony as well. He fell to his knees and clutched his sides. Then we saw it. A dark hooded figure appeared through the mist. I could hear its rattling breath as it drew nearer. Its feet didn't touch the ground it appeared to be floating. I could see its skeleton like figure through the black cloak that it wore. Suddenly it raised its arm, revealing the rotting scabbed flesh beneath the fabric. Its thin long fingers reached for me. Suddenly Edward screamed.

"NOT HER!"

He leapt in front of me and the creature grabbed him instead. In complete horror I watched as the creature took deep breaths near Edward's mouth. It seemed like it was feeding off of him somehow.

"NO" I screamed and in a pure act of panic I lunged at the creature. It released Edward who fell limply to the ground. It now had me in its clammy grasp. I could smell its breath. It was that of decaying flesh. I could then see the face of the monster. It had no eyes, only a mouth in which its putrid breath would wash upon my face. With every breath the creature took I felt more and more hopeless like every good feeling was gone. It felt like I was drowning yet again. My vision was beginning to blur and I felt as if I was going to pass out. Just then I saw something. Something silver was swirling around me and the creature. Then it released me from its grasp and I fell to the mossy forest floor. The silver light dispelled the creature. It also got rid of another that was now feeding on Edward. I crawled to Edward as fast as humanly possible. His eyes suddenly flew open. He grabbed me in an embrace.

"Bella, oh my God, Bella! Are you alright?" he asked in a panicked and pained voice.

"Yeah, I think so." I replied rather shakily.

Just then I looked toward the area were the silver light had come from. About twenty feet away stood a girl. She was breathing heavily and looked like she hadn't slept or eaten in days. She was holding a stick and pointing it in our direction. She took a few feeble steps and then fell forward. Edward helped me up and we made our way over the strange woman. Edward bent down and put his first two fingers to her neck.

"Don't worry, she's just fainted."

"Edward what were those things!"

"I don't know Bella, but I think that we should get out of here, they might be back."

"We can't just leave her here we need to help her." I exclaimed pointing at the girl lying on the forest floor.

Edward sighed and looked at me.

"I suppose I can carry you both." He said as he ran a hand through his bronze hair, "Besides this woman might have some answers."

He threw me over one shoulder and the girl on the other. He made sure that I was secure and comfortable before we sped toward his house.


	2. The Girl

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer or J.K. Rowling. All of their characters belong to them. I'm just having fun!  I'm really sorry about not updating in a while. I've just begun college and I've been super busy with trying to balance a social life and classes. I'm also kind of a perfectionist and I was trying to see where I want to go with this story. I'm still not exactly sure where I want to take this story but it should be an interesting journey. So again I apologize and now I'm done with my blabbing. Hope you enjoy! Please leave reviews, I love reading the feedback ha! On with the show!

We arrived at the Cullen's white mansion in a matter of seconds thanks to Edwards lightning speed. Edward ever so gently helped me to my feet from his shoulder. I looked over at the girl. She was still unconscious and her head and arms hung lifelessly over Edward's back. Her hair was many shades of blonde some dark and others contrastingly light in color as if the sun had bleached it. It also looked as if it hadn't been washed for a few weeks and her hair had bits of twigs and pieces of the forest floor sticking out of it. Her arms were light tan in color. This made me curious of her origin. We were of course in one of the most sunless places on Earth. Where did she come from if she had these features? My pondering was soon interrupted by Alice bursting through the front door and almost running straight into Edward.

"Are you alright?" She exclaimed.

She looked rather disoriented and panicked. This made me worry even more because they had always been rather calm, even when we had to deal with an army of rebellious vampires coming to do battle! What was so powerful that it would have Alice panicked?

"Yes thankfully and it may have something to do with this… person." Edward said the last word strangely like he had to decipher what she was exactly. Edward and Alice then exchanged a strange glance. No doubt this was one of their many silent conversations.

"Come in quickly, Carlisle will be home soon." Alice said while casting a strange glance at the woman dangling from Edward's left shoulder.

We walked into the house and past the grand piano till we got to the living room. Edward stopped by the long white leather couch and carefully laid the girl onto it. She was still unconscious but her right hand was tightly grasping the strange piece of wood I saw her with in the forest. As I got a closer look at the strange object I saw that it had many elaborate carvings of vines near the handle and was highly polished near the end. It looked to be made of some kind of very dark wood, cherry wood perhaps. I hadn't really noticed what she was wearing throughout the commotion but now I could see that it appeared to be some sort of robe or cloak that reached all the way down to her feet. It was dark black in color and the hem of it was made of gold satin.

"Alice will you go and get the first aid kit and some blankets please." Edward said in his ever pleasant silken voice.

Alice then in a blink of an eye went and came back with a blue plastic box with a red cross on the front. It was a rather large box; they had probably bought it for me knowing my klutziness. I felt a little embarrassed but then recovered knowing that it wasn't meant for me this time. My worry then went back to the young woman lying in front of me. She really did look awful. Her eyes were sunken in and had dark circles underneath. She was rather pale even through the tan of her skin and there appeared to be a slight sheen of perspiration on her forehead. I looked back to Edward and he looked like a professional physician surveying a patient. He took her wrist between his thumb and two fingers and then looked at his watch.

"Her pulse is slow and her breathing is too shallow." Edward stated. Then he turned his attention to me. "Bella will you feel her forehead for me please, I can't tell temperature very well and we don't have a thermometer in the house." He looked rather sheepish.

I placed the back of my hand to her forehead.

"It's cool and slightly clammy." I said.

"Just as I thought," Edward said quietly. "Alice will you grab those pillows over there and place them under her feet."

Alice obeyed without a seconds notice and then draped the blankets over her still body.

"She's most likely in shock; this will help the blood flow to her head. Now all we can do is wait until she snaps out of it." He said the last part in a sigh.

"Alice what on Earth is going on?" I asked.

Alice sighed, "I was hoping that you two could tell me."

I gave her a puzzled look. She sighed again and deliberated.

"Well it was really weird; I can usually see things pretty clearly with the exception of when your wolf friends decide to stop for a visit but instead I got these weird foggy visions of you two being attacked. It was like watching something through glasses that were the wrong prescription and also the visions skipped so I only got bits and pieces of it. I've never had that happen before and also I've never seen anything like the things I saw attack you." She looked rather worried.

I visibly shuddered remembering the creatures in the mist. Their skeleton like figures, the smell of rotting flesh, and the ripping cold that chilled me to the core. Would staying in the Cullen's home protect us from them, I wasn't sure. Just then we heard the door quietly close. Carlisle walked into the living room and just stared wide eyed at the scene laid out before him.

"What in the world went on here?" He sounded surprised but his voice was still quieter than any human's would have been.

His eyes went from the girl's to Edward's face and then my own.

"You look terrible." He exclaimed.

I guess I must have looked as bad as I felt because I still hadn't fully recovered from our encounter with those creatures in the woods. I felt horrid to say the least. When I looked over at Edward he looked drained, tired even. The circles underneath his eyes had darkened and his face was paler. He was still the most beautiful creature I had ever seen but he looked as if he felt the same as I did.

Edward quickly relayed the information to Carlisle. He just sat there with a serious expression and listened to our terrifying encounter. His attention then went to the girl lying on the leather sofa. He gave her a strange look and then I thought that I saw his nostrils flair slightly as if in disgust.

He gave a meaningful look to Edward.

"What?" I said my curiosity peaking.

"Did you two notice this too?" Carlisle asked addressing Edward and Alice, all of them clearly ignoring my question.

"Notice what?" I asked a little more forcefully.

"Her smell… It's… strange." Edward answered my question. Alice nodded in agreement.

"Strange how?", Now I was slightly worried for this girl if her blood was as appealing as mine was.

"It doesn't smell good, but it's not as repulsive as the wolves' scent."Alice replied looking thoughtful. "I can't put my finger on what exactly she smells like though."

I had just noticed that many members of Edwards's family were missing. Were they out hunting? Were they alright?

"Where is everyone, are they alright?" I asked with my voice nearing hysteria.

"Don't worry everyone's safe, I checked after I had gotten the vision of you two. I had sent Esme out with Emmett and Rose to do some shopping in Seattle for your wedding. They'll be home shortly." Alice said matter 'o factly. All three of them looked at me warmly, especially Edward.

"Oh, well, that's good but then where is…" and I was interrupted by a soft hello that came from behind.

"Oh," I said, a bit startled, "Hi Jasper I didn't see you there."

He just smiled politely from across the room. I didn't blame him for keeping his distance. I didn't want him to do anything that he couldn't handle.

Some of us sat on the couch that was adjacent to the unconscious girl while we waited for the others to arrive. Carlisle went and got some medical supplies that he always carried with him in his car to check up on the girl. He announced that she was fine and just probably needed to rest for a bit he did say that she looked malnourished. About an hour later the rest of Edward's and my soon to be family came through the front door and into the living room.

"What the hell?" Emmett exclaimed loudly when he saw the girl lying on the couch and his outburst was followed by a quick jab to the ribs by Rosalie.

For the second time today Edward and I had to explain what had occurred earlier this evening.

They all voiced their concerns and Esme seemed to be the one who was the most distraught by the whole situation.

"What is so powerful that it can make a _Vampire_ faint?" Emmett scoffed. If looks could kill Emmett would have been in a grave by now with the power of Edward's glare.

"Emmett…" Esme said in a scolding tone.

Emmett's loud voice seemed to all of a sudden gauge a response in the girl on the couch. Suddenly the room was silent. This girl might be the key in answering all of our questions.


End file.
